The Lost Memories (Gatekeeper's Chronicles)
by lyuboiv
Summary: You can't get enough of the mean old Gatekeeper? He has returned in this "expansion" of the original Chronicles, and he has recovered some of his darkest suppressed memories from the ancient past. More dark secrets, treachery and plotting await... if you are brave enough to enter!
1. Chapter 1

**"Lost" Memories?**

Lost... but, luckily, found by me.

Long story short: after finishing the old _Gatekeeper's Chronicles_, I was happy that it was done but at the same time I missed working on it. The first-person style of narration has some kind of power that attracts me. Moreover, I entwined some of my own personal traits into the Gatekeeper's personality, and that made the writing even more exciting.

That is why I decided to write some more - something like an "expansion" to the original Chronicles. This was done at some point in 2006 (IIRC). The chapters (called Fragments here, to distinguish them) can be inserted in-between the original GC chapters, yet I preferred to keep them as a spearate work. And this is how I shall present them to you.

The Lost Memories was planned to consist of 13 Fragments, but here you will find only 8 (at the time of uploading - June 27, 2013) because I was never able to finish it seven years ago (too much other stuff to do)... but now I will do my best to write the remaining five Fragments, so you can expect them to be uploaded in the near future. I _really_ want to finish this.

Again, you will notice some references to Quake or Wolfenstein... and perhaps even some foreshadowing of future events. So, welcome back to the Gatekeeper's world - enjoy your stay :)

* * *

**Gatekeeper's Chronicles: The Lost Memories**

**By Lyubomir Ivanov**

* * *

**FRAGMENT I: LESSON**

I made one more step forward, and felt the cold shadows on my skin. Two pillars rose in front of me, a part of the structure that was to be raised there. The construction site of the Unholy Cathedral was awakening for another shift of work.

I looked up towards the shadows concealed in acrid smoke, trying to discern shapes and details. One of the towers was almost finished, the others only existed as rough skeletons of poles. I still felt the pain from the previous day, yet I had to hurry – my mentors would be looking for me. My Lord and Master, Baphomet, had instructed me that I would learn very much from my work at the construction site, and I could only trust His word. To my left, I could see the advancing line of pink bodies – demons, which carried enormous pieces of rock, led by small groups of imps. They were all headed for the south sector, which still needed much work, as was obvious by the large sections of unfinished walls. More smoke filled the air, as flames erupted from the overheated pits throughout the plains of Inferno. I threw one last glance at the burning river below, before the walls of the cathedral closed around me.

This section was finished – the stones were polished, torches were set in their places, and the windows were complete with stained glass that depicted scenes of dark rituals, or mystic runes that I did not understand. I reached a point where the corridor split – a statue of a Hell Knight rose at the merging point of the 3 paths, and its eyes glowed with an unnatural red glow that made me smile when I looked at it. I took the left corridor and soon found myself under the swirling infernal sky. I stepped into the large yard, filled with piles of unused materials, and wandering groups of Warlocks and Hell Knights. And there, at an arch in the opposite side, stood and waited my mentor for the day – a tall Warlock, skin with the color of freshly spilled blood, dark green eyes, and a damaged left horn. He was waiting for me.

_So there you are, novice spellcaster, inexperienced reality bender, future Gatekeeper. I have a small task for you..._

He grinned and handed me two pieces of greenish crystal. He then ordered me to join those two elements together. I looked in surprise – the two pieces could not be connected in any way – their shapes were such that they would have to be broken first… and they were very hard to damage in any physical way...

My mentor noticed my confusion, and laughed. He told me that I had enough time to think about that little task – enough time while I descend into an ancient crypt beneath the cathedral – integrated into its base, fueling many of the magical components. My mentor wanted me to bring him an amulet from that crypt, if I would be able to survive down there, he added. He laughed once again, and left me, going away to join his brethren at a focusing obelisk that they were trying to adjust.

I was worried – that was my first real task, and I did not expect it to be so complicated. And one of the Hell Knights told me that one of his brothers went down in the cursed crypt and never returned. I had no choice – I had to do what I was ordered to do.

A cold wind greeted me as I descended into the crypt. A small corridor of black stone went ahead, and ended into a circular chamber. I felt slightly dizzy and disoriented – my mentors had warned me that would be the way I would feel at my first encounter with powerful magic. Inexperienced as I was, that worried me, and I continued more cautiously.

The walls of the chamber were made of black crystal that seemed to devour the light of the candles that were lit along the walls. In the center, I saw something that looked like a black coffin. It was open, and the foul stench that came out of it made me stop. I looked around carefully. The place seemed very ancient – possibly from the very first days of Hell... Then I remembered I had no idea how old Hell was, and how it looked like in its very beginning. This place was from those times and it determined the location of the future Unholy Cathedral. Waves of dark gas came out of the coffin, and swirled at the floor. I hesitated whether it would be safe to approach it. There was no turning back...

One step closer... another one... one more. A low hissing sound came from the direction of the coffin, and the foul vapors rose to the ceiling. A vague figure started to form in them, and a few moments later a robed figure formed and spoke to me in a language I did not understand. The tone of its voice, as well as the gestures, implied that what the figure spoke was a warning for me not to approach. But I had to.

Another step closer... I heard insane whispers and hoarse laughter rise from the sides of the chamber, panic tried to grip my mind. Another step… I had the feeling the floor was vibrating. Another step... and a loud cracking sound was heard. A tall figure of an unknown race, clad in full-body metal armor rose before me and murmured several words that made my blood chill. An orb of blistering energy started to form in the other end of the chamber and flew towards me.

It felt as if time had stopped for me. Everything disappeared – there were only me and the deadly ball that flew toward my face. One part of my mind prepared for the burning pain to erupt and death to take over my body, while the other desperately tried to figure out a way to save my life from the danger.

In an instant, I heard the words of my mentor once again. How did he call me… "spellcaster" and "reality bender..." Those words had meaning. Could I believe in them?

I could hardly believe that I was going to do that… I stretched my arms forward and _wished _that I could make the orb miss me or simply disappear. Panic took over me, and my mind literally shouted at the impeding threat to stop. I felt a strong tingling go over my arms, and a strange noise that filled the chamber. Seconds after that, the orb of energy broke into several smaller, which flew in different directions and sank into the crystal walls. The armored figure uttered another harshly voiced phrase, and slowly disappeared into the vapors. It all ended as suddenly as it had begun.

I started breathing again.

I had survived the trap only because in the last moment I did something I had never done before in my very short life. I tapped into the power that was the legacy of my creator. I bended reality and survived. The way I saw myself, my life, and my place in the scheme of all things had just changed...

Still a bit disoriented, I approached the coffin. Inside I beheld a pulsating mass of many objects and horrible thing I had never imagined. Flesh and bones, lidless eyes, flashes of light, black tomes of dark wisdom, various artifacts, and orbs filled with various energies – all swimming in malignant bile that could make any demon sick with disgust.

I saw several amulets in that mess. I chose a triangular one that had an unknown rune inscribed into it. I slowly dipped my hand in the slime and grabbed its golden chain. Several seconds later, I already had it in my possession. I really wanted to leave that cursed crypt and leave remain forgotten in the base of the Unholy Cathedral for all eternity. But my curiosity was even greater. I looked into the coffin once again. Among the many objects there, I beheld a black book, marked with a very strange rune its cover, which somehow attracted me to pick it up. And so I did. I dipped my hand in the vile cold sludge once again and pulled it out.

I did not understand what was written inside, but I knew that some day I would. Then, I would remember about that book, and read the secrets it might contain. Right now, all I wanted was to leave that crypt immediately. When I emerged in the lit corridors of the cathedral once again, I felt better and relieved. The nightmare had ended for me.

I walked past many imps, which were constructing one of the reliquaries. I knew that Baphomet's Unholy Bible would one day be kept in this place, hidden and protected by his immense magic. As I went on further, I saw more demons that carried materials from the Obsidian Canyons. The cathedral was not yet finished, but I could already sense the titanic power that was gradually amassing within it. When it was complete, it would be one of the greatest focal points for chaotic power, just like the Monster Condo or the bizarre Spirits World. That would increase the power of my Lord Baphomet, and so would that of the thirteen Gatekeepers and the whole burning realm of Hell.

I finally found my mentor, who had just finished planning the dark magical energy channels that would run throughout the south tower of the cathedral. He did not look surprised to see me alive.

He approached and told me that Baphomet's expectations had proven true, just as he had been instructed. He added that I had done very well, surviving the trap of the ancient guardian (did he call him "death knight"?). From him I learned that the crypt was indeed very old, from the very first days of Hell... and what was contained there was related to the worlds that existed before Hell, in what the warlock called "the Elder age." He added that he was pleased that I had brought him an amulet of Dark Chanting, though I had no idea what it was used for. My theft of the black book was not noticed.

Before he went away, the Warlock told me that I had learned an important lesson... indeed I had. He then asked me about the two elements.

I smiled. I had already sensed that those crystals had specific property, and the lesson I learned in the crypt told me what to do.

I concentrated and focused on my desired reality. The crystals, under my mental control, easily started to warp and melt, they coalesced together and became one. The newly formed union of the two assumed the shape of a cube that I handed to my mentor. I had connected them using nothing but my will. I had fully realized an important lesson – my will was a powerful tool, and it gave me the strength to fulfill my mission within the scheme of Hell and its purpose in the Universe.

He just nodded and told me I had done well, and I was free for five work cycles. Then he went away.

The lesson I learned revealed me many things. I already knew I had the power to shape reality like no other demon could. And I knew how this power gave my life a purpose, and was to shape my future, and my essential position in the brutal hierarchy of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRAGMENT II: TORMENT**

"They are weak and impure. They are here because they are the failure of creation. They are here because they are inferior to us. They deserve their fate..."

The Hell Knight grinned ghastly and looked once again at the fiery pits where creatures spent their days in terrible torture. They were all from races I had never before seen, abducted from their home worlds in Universes I could not even imagine.

Some time had passed since I set out on my long journey through Hell, which would last for more than thirty human years. My Lord and Master, Baphomet, had sent me on that perilous journey, intending to make me and all of my twelve brothers perfectly familiar with our own home realm and its peculiarities. For that time, my strength had increased significantly, and so did my ability to manipulate the chaotic forces that emanated with great force from the depths of Hell. I had mastered the basics of warlock magic and necromancy, and was currently engaged in honing my skills of corruption of mortal souls. Several of my test subjects could be seen in their cages, mindlessly injuring their own flesh, while chanting foul prayers to Baphomet. My manipulation of their minds had brought them nothing but madness. Still, I felt no pity for any of them.

Numerous flaming pits dotted the ash-covered plain all around me. An area at the south-west region of the great continent of Hell, this zone was a place of smoldering wastelands, forsaken dungeons, and the pits where hapless beings met their cruel destiny. Starting from the Icon of Sin, I had traveled much of the western part of this continent, yet my greatest desire was to spend more time far to the east, where the mystic continent of Inferno emanated waves of pervading darkness and the elusive sensation of the concentrated chaotic power that all demons coveted. The Pandemonium and the fortress of Mount Erebus were locations that seemed particularly attractive to me. On the other hand, the Monster Condo and its libraries were one of my greatest interests as well. I thought that the choice would not be hard, as I had plenty of time for my journeys.

The horizon to the south was hidden by the black smoke columns that rose from the underground furnaces and forges. Right above my head, there was a blistering stream of energy that had erupted from somewhere beyond the Searing Coast. The molten seas of Hell roared under the intense heat and the disruptions of the sudden energy discharges that caused sounds like those of a fierce thunderstorm. Ash and hot charcoals started raining from the twisting skies, and I decided to go back into the crypts and explore the lower network of tunnels that stretched towards the north. Along the way, there were numerous chambers that contained things left there in forgotten ages.

My mind got to thinking about the age of Hell once again. I did not know precisely when and how Hell was created, but I was well aware of the existing enormous networks of catacombs and crypts beneath its surface. One of the Hell Knights had once told me that the denizens of the burning realm sought to abide under the surface cause of the terrible conditions above when Hell was young. One of the Warlocks, however, told me that demons sought to be beneath the burned crust of the realm because they needed to be close to its source of power. I could not understand what he meant by that, yet I was aware that unimaginable energy constantly erupted from the depths of Hell, coming from an unknown source. I was not allowed to ask about it...

The ghostly light of greenish crystals filled the underground system, where the demons of the region retreated to rest and wait for the new cycle to come. My companions spread into several directions, each looking for his lonely chamber, where they would spend some time in solitude and contemplation. As for me, I headed north through the tunnel. I did not plan to remain in that region much longer, as there was not something of interest to me, and, besides, I did not wish to disturb the contingent of Hell Knights that dwelled there. For some time they were working on the construction of a fortress that was to maintain the supply lines in that area. I still had no idea what Baphomet's plans were, though, for some, reason my Lord was cautious about potential attacks against Hell. I could not even imagine who would dare attack our realm, but the construction of the fortifications was evident...

The tunnel led far to the north, beyond the system of chambers that the local demons used as storages. My surroundings changed into dank catacombs filled with strangely designed urns and coffins. None of them contained a single corpse – they were filled with artifacts and other objects such as I had never seen before. My only guess was that they were left here long ago, because they were not necessary to anyone. The tunnel itself was turned into a storage for all those relics... And I went on, sensing that I would probably emerge somewhere in the area of the Black Mountains that rose along the north-west coast of the continent. That would be the first time I would go there, and that is why I carried on with my journey to the north. The exit was far away, and yet I could feel a cold wind that carried a new and strange sensation to me. It was attracting in its own way, and aroused unusual passion for corruption and temptation within me.

As I walked, my mind was constantly occupied with the purpose of Hell as a place of torment. My mentors had told me that pain and suffering released unique energies that strengthened the realm of Hell and its master. All that was the result of ancient spells that were interwoven within the very fabric of everything around me… and even in me. I was also aware that Hell was bound to the Universe in a unique way – outside of its boundaries, and, at the same time, fundamentally attached to it. What I knew so far was that the powerful magical chains were crated by Baphomet, and served to siphon and devour specific energies and existence patterns from the physical world. That is how the souls of other species got here in the first place. I also knew that those spells were also somehow bound to the mysterious source of power that lay deep under the surface. While I was underground, I could always feel different – the presence of something that made me more confident and focused. I could only hope that one day that mystery would be revealed to me.

As I drew closer to the exit, the new sensation grew stronger. It was very similar to what I felt at the sites of torture, yet it was stronger, more compelling, and more refreshing than anything I have felt before. I could only think that there was an unholy ritual going on there, such as I had never seen before. I knew that the Barons of Hell and the Warlocks gathered at shadowy ceremonies, yet I was never really interested to know what they did there. Some of those ceremonies served to enhance the powers of Hell and its minions, but others only had symbolic meaning, designed by Baphomet to keep the loyalty and the morale of his servants high at all times.

The tunnel went on through an area littered with hot charcoals. Glowing glyphs of power and destruction were carved on the wall. The wind ahead was stronger and saturated with the odor of brimstone. The first rays of reddish light heralded the end of my journey underground. I climbed a set of stairs and emerged on the top of a small watchtower, integrated in a set of minor fortifications along the southern rim of the Black Mountains. A rocky path led towards a small valley, through which a river of molten metal ran. It was from there that the dark power emanated.

A specific sound told me what creatures lived in this region. The ominous hissing from ahead could only be the call of the manifestation of perversion and atrocity that Baphomet had spawned – the Cacodemons. I was well aware of their affinity for causing pain and anguish, as well as their position as the prime tormentors of Hell. My vision, sensitive for the spectral emanations of torment, caught sight of the mighty energy waves that came from that valley. That was a major torment site that I had never seen before.

Each step I made was faster and stronger than the previous one. The great power that I felt fueling my being, attracted me like the smell of fresh carnage. I reached the height of the hill and looked over into the smoking valley, where numerous burning pits were filled with screaming victims. Hordes of Cacodemons soared in the hot air, overlooking their hapless subjects. I looked at those creatures... I had never seen such species before.

My interest was aroused. I approached the pits and examined those beings. They looked quite fragile and weak, yet I felt that they possessed some notable strength of spirit. The released energies of their torment were more lucid and powerful than anything I had ever sensed before, as if they pulsated with the rhythm of my own burning heart. I knew that the fabric of Hell was created in such a way that the whole realm was strengthened by pain... and those creatures' energies felt as if they were made precisely for maximal effect.

Or maybe Hell was created in a way to best respond to the energy signatures of those creatures? I called one of the Cacodemons to ask him a few questions...

"Why, indeed, young Gatekeeper," the creature hissed, "Those beings are a young race, yet their roots go back into a past that is concealed in shadows. They are not like the other races in the mortal plane, they are marked by something more."

The creature made a short pause, looking at those creatures.

"In his great wisdom, our Father and Master, Lord Baphomet, created Hell in such manner that it channels the powers of those creatures at full focus. Yet, none but Baphomet himself knows the reason for that choice of species..."

I looked at them once again. What could be so unique about them, so that it made my Lord and Master shape the patterns of Hell in accordance to them. Could that mean that he planned to gather many of their souls to fuel the whole realm to levels of power never before imagined? Could he be planning to conquer them completely one day?

I asked about the name of those creatures.

The Cacodemon's grin sparkled in the crimson gloom that dominated the valley. Then came his response:

"Humans. They are called humans, and their home is a planet known as... the Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**FRAGMENT III: PROMISE**

Obsidian spires rose above the small settlement, aimed at the swirling skies above like the claws of a vile demon. I observed the work of the weaponsmiths in silence, catching every single detail of the forging and the preparation of the runes and spells that were to be implanted in the searing blades. The smiths were all stout Hell Knights, weathered by centuries of life in Hell. I passed through their encampment on my way to the great demonic libraries, where I would spend my time delving in the secrets of my kind and my realm. I could clearly see the next stop of my journey from a cliff that rose near the settlement – from there I could see the solid sparkling walls of the Monster Condo, rising above the ash-covered plains, as if trying to grasp the burning sky. I would head for there soon, and I already anticipated that visit, as I would visit one of my oldest mentors – a very old Hell Knight, known among his brethren as Occisor.

"We shall visit the three Wells before you leave, young reality bender," one of the Hell Knights told me, "Those areas of mystery are the reason our Lord ordered us to settle here. We do not yet know what their purpose is... but we know that the time will come for us to know."

The Well of Carnage, the Well of Corruption, and the Well of Voices... those three mysterious pits emanated great power that drew me to this place, as I wanted to know something more about them. Besides, I was convinced that those Wells were another of the thousands of bits that formed the unfathomable puzzle that I had decided to solve entirely by myself – the reason why Hell was created, its purpose, and the ultimate desire of my Master that gave birth to this realm, its denizens, and even me. That mystery threatened to consume my mind, as well as push me to delve in perilous secrets and sources of forbidden knowledge. Occisor had always been my best source – he had seen a lot for his years, and was treated with respect, which granted him access to things that even Gatekeepers were not allowed to deal with.

Greenish gloom settled over the continent as the bodies in the sky above Hell moved to cast a shadow over a portion of the realm. The winds, saturated with the smell of carrion, brought the sound of mindless laughter, which erupted far to the north-west, where the burning pits of the Spirit World were located. The streams of blistering energy faded as the vast magical field of Hell refocused them to another nexus, somewhere far to the west… The period of calmness that followed could be compared to the nights that humans had on Earth, though Hell never had a real day-night cycle. The Hell Knights had finished their work, having created a set of deadly weapons that would be used to carve the flesh of Hell's enemies. Two of the demons were sent to deliver the weapons to the Pandemonium, while the others feasted on the blood culled from the victims of Hell.

"We should go to the Wells now, Gatekeeper. During the period of twilight, it is safer… The great powers that sleep beneath the crust of Hell would not rise to drown us in their burning wrath. It should be safe for you, borne from the will of our Lord and Master, hand of the one who sees and weaves..."

I had always been surprised by the way the denizens of Hell called me titles I never imagined I could possess.

I told them I was ready to go, and that I would warn them, should I feel a threat rising from the depths.

Our group set out and went down a rocky path that winded between the obsidian blades that tried to reach out and cleave the gloomy sky above. We walked in silence, listening to the many sounds that surrounded us. The ghastly howling we could hear was produced by the overheated winds that rose from the molten ocean to the north, the insane laughter from the Spirit World could still be heard, as well as very low chanting that the winds brought from the bottomless region of the Catacombs. I could feel that every fiber of Hell was alive in its own way, infused with the vitality and will of Baphomet, like a single united organism that worked to expand its reach throughout Universes and epochs. The feeling of me being a significant component of that monstrous machine was unique.

The path went on along a high cliff, from which we could clearly see the Monster Condo once again, as well as the imposing sight of a group of enormous black buildings, shrouded by thick smoke and flames in the very far distance – the Icon of Sin, the citadel keeping watch over everything and everyone. I could feel the presence of my father and Master there, being aware that he could be watching me at that very moment. Undoubtedly, He always knew my location, as well as the whereabouts of my twelve brothers. The thought was more reassuring rather than worrying, since the Master wanted us, the Thirteen, to grow mighty and experienced, so that we could serve Him better. I believed that Hell had a purpose, and when it was achieved, the Thirteen would receive the reward of great power, such as none of us could ever imagine.

A cacophony of noises and whispers told us that we were very close to our goal. A strange smell filled the air, a smell of acrid smoke that was not emitted by a source I knew. We passed between two tall red rock spires, and we emerged at the bottom of what seemed to be an ancient crater surrounded by walls of obsidian and red stone. Within the empty space, I could see three large round holes in the ground, each of them bearing a different color, and spewing out ominous fumes and noises.

One of the Hell Knights told me that those used to be plain pits in the rock in very ancient times when Hell was young. Baphomet filled each of the three pits with some of his own blood, then threw a tome of great arcane power in each of them. When the tomes sank in the blood, powerful explosions and discharges of energy signaled the turning of the three pits into Wells of unknown infernal power. The demon mentioned that the creation of the Wells brought about an important change in Hell, though he did not know what it was. I thought to myself that Occisor could know something on the matter, therefore I would not forget to ask him...

I could not sense any threat or unstable energies from below, so I decided that it would be safe for me to approach and take a closer look at the Wells.

The Well of Carnage was carved deep into the rock, and its walls were splattered with blood. From below, I could hear what sounded like screams of dying living beings, cries of pain, and the clank of weapons. The energy that emanated from the pit was raw, chaotic, and violent. I could only guess that the tome Baphomet threw inside was something related to war, carnage, and bloodshed. I also reasoned that the role of this Well was to somehow fuel Hell with raw energy... and possibly kindle the bloodlust of the demonic hordes. I decided to seek out more knowledge about the matter.

The Well of Corruption had walls covered with and corroded by green slime, which seemed to crawl from below and go higher on the rocky wall. The energies of this pit I felt as pervasive, expanding, and trying to convert anything they touch into their own foulness. The feeling was pleasant, and I felt refreshed by the corruption that came from below, which led me to think that the power of this Well was very close to that of Baphomet and all demons. The tome that spawned this pit was without doubt something related to the black arts, such as only my Master knew. My guess was that the corruption of this pit sought to expand throughout other worlds, just as Hell struggled to conquer and crush its enemies.

The Well of Voices confused me. Its walls were black, yet they seemed to pulsate with inner energy, just as if they were alive. Dark shapes rose from its depths, followed by whispers of unknown origins. The enchantments of that pit felt like they had something to do with the flow of time, and seeing in both the past and the future. Could the Well serve as an anchor, which stabilized the flow of time in Hell, where strong chaotic energies were loose all the time... As I approached to look down into the pitch-blackness of the pit, a wave of unclear ghostly shapes erupted from the pit and flew towards the hellish sky. As they passed by me, I clearly heard a word that they whispered to me... I heard them say the word "Ytra", though I had no idea what it could mean. The Hell Knights were very surprised by my confusion, and claimed that they did not see the eruption, or hear the ethereal whisper…

We left the area, my mind still filled with unanswered questions and random thoughts about the possible meaning of what happened. And whatever it was, it happened only for me... I also thought that my Master could have watched the scene, and seen everything... or even intervened in some way. As I was thinking, I raised my head to see that the rocky path had a narrow branch, which went to the right. I stopped the Hell Knights and asked them about it.

"None of us dares to follow that path... It leads to a forsaken place, a bad place. As we approach, we feel terrible danger, unseen menace... a warning to stay away from that place. If you choose to go there, you are on your own, young plane shifter."

My curiosity was aroused. I was curious to see that area that even the mighty Hell Knights were afraid to approach. I left my companions, and headed down the narrow path, surrounded by charred rocks and blades of black crystal. As I went on, I started to feel something, a feeling of a threat that waited for me somewhere further up the path. The feeling grew stronger with every step I made, it could be described as the sense of a terrible enemy waiting in ambush, or a deadly trap expecting its victim. The feeling came in waves, attacking my senses directly, as if it was artificial and deliberately put there as a means of protection of _something_. Fragments of bone appeared in the rocky walls around me, while other bone pieces could be seen sticking out of the rocky ground. The path broadened and ended on a vast ash-covered field, where a forest of bones stood, making the whole area look like the graveyard of enormous ancient beings.

That was a small valley locked between the black spires of the mountain range. The path I used was the only means of reaching that valley on foot, while the rocky spikes that surrounded the place and the bone forest probably made approach by air difficult. I clearly felt that the source of the oppressing feeling of fear was here, and as I turned my head, I saw it.

A tall tower made entirely of iron stood in the center of the valley, its top bearing a crown of shiny iron spikes aimed at the sky. It emanated the feeling of threat, the result of a powerful spell that was probably interwoven within the whole building. It had one massive door, no visible windows, and an appearance of endurance greater than that of the mightiest infernal fortresses I had ever seen. I forced myself to go closer to it, although the feeling of menace was overwhelming and clouding my judgment. I reached the point from which I could not go on. I was close enough to see the immaculately smooth surface of the iron, as well as feel that the edifice was brimming with powerful arcane energy, which would undoubtedly fuel gruesome traps that would kill me, as well as alert my Lord of the intrusion. Indeed, only Baphomet could construct such a tower and leave it guarded by spells of destruction.

I fully realized that I was too weak to attempt anything in order to further study or infiltrate the tower. Yet, I solemnly promised myself that one day, when I would grow strong enough, I would return to this valley and unravel the secrets of this place.

I left the valley and headed towards the Monster Condo. I already knew that the tower and its secrets were a part of the key to the great mystery that I pursued to solve. When the time was right, I would make use of that key. Patience was all that I needed...


	4. Chapter 4

**FRAGMENT IV: BANNERS**

Though I was still used to walk, and not quite confident in my abilities, I struggled to hone them, and acquire greater knowledge and mastery of my skills that waited to be awakened. That is why I did not use the common road to the Monster Condo. I concentrated my innate powers and opened a Gate. Through it, I saw the entrance of the Monster Condo – the antechamber filled with demonic statues and orbs of energy. I stepped through.

The corridors were quiet and empty, as it was a time when many demons were busy elsewhere in the realm. Only a few chosen ones remained to watch over the Monster Condo, until the time would come for it to be filled with life once again. I walked alone through shadows and spots of light thrown by torches and candles. The chambers for gatherings were silent and empty, and so where the shrines and altars of sacrifice. I headed straight for the libraries, where Occisor was waiting for me.

The door opened to reveal the rows of bookcases, which were filled with countless tomes of arcane formulas, chronicles of events, and works of demonic thought, recorded over many ages. As I passed along the wall, I noticed something that I wanted to ask about for a long time. There were three banners on the wall – one red, one blue, and one black. Each of them had the symbols of five golden stars and a golden circle drawn onto it. I wanted to know the meaning of those banners, and I knew my Hell Knight mentor would give some knowledge.

I found the old Hell Knight surrounded by the blue flames of lit torches. He was meditating, focusing his great infernal power either to think over something important, or to remember something from the very distant past. He noticed me, and gave me a sign to follow him into the small chamber, where we usually talked. It was a small room, complete with wooden shelves and numerous scrolls on them. The only source of light here was a small window, which let the reddish rays from the light outside. The only noise to disturb the silence was the occasional humming heard when the energies within the Monster Condo shifted and warped. I was hungry for knowledge and I had just found the perfect teacher to fulfill my desire.

Occisor grinned and told me that he was informed about my journeys to the Wells and the Black Mountains. He said that I had chosen my route well, and I had much time to see more. His advice was for me to spend some time at the numerous smaller continents and islands, which lay beyond the greatest continent of Hell. The second largest continent, which was far to the north, offered places of great mystery that I would find interesting to see – the Temple of the Eternal Cycle, the Well of Decomposition, the Altar of Flesh, and the Tower of Bones... As for the many islands scattered within the molten seas of Hell, he told me that I should explore them on my own, and determine by myself what to see and explore.

As for the greatest continent, Occisor told me to mostly focus into Inferno, even though my brothers would spend more time here, in the western part… The Hell Knight told me that Inferno was ground most unholy, and that it was, to the best of his knowledge, the oldest part of Hell. Still, most of its structures were not very old, and Baphomet's citadel was in the west. The Hell Keep, the Slough of Despair, and the Pandemonium were truly old, and, as I imagined, witnesses the most ancient ages of Hell. But before all that, I had a conversation with my mentor...

"The banners... No one had asked me about those for a very long time. Probably because none of them could see any meaning in them. These banners, young Gatekeeper, stand for three mighty groups of Hell, which were at the height of their glory long ago... Long before you were born. Today, they still exist though they are hidden or not used, for reasons that only Lord Baphomet knows and understands. Those three banners, are actually the three mightiest armies that Hell ever had.

The red banner, young prodigal, is the battle standard of the dreaded Legion of Carnage. Those are an elite sect of extraordinarily bloodthirsty and skilled in combat demon warriors, who revel in slaughter and pillage. They are not just an army to be sent in combat... they are something more, they are the ones who elevate war and plunder to the level of... an art. An art they enjoy so much, they keep practicing it even now.

Each of those demons carries a special tome, in which they keep accurate track of every single piece of glittering treasure or otherworldly artifact that they have pillaged during their fights. They take great pride in their collections of treasure and weapons, and therefore build numerous chambers, in which to store the loot. Everything is listed, and the longer the listed, the more successful a sect member feels. Their lust for battle can be a great example for you and your minions. Currently, those demons reside at the Pandemonium, from which they constantly raid other worlds, wage war on unknown species, and bring all kinds of loot to Hell. When you visit that fortress, you will recognize them by the red rings that they wear. Keep your eyes open and you may have the opportunity to talk to one of them...

The blue banner represents the greatest fighting force Hell has ever had! A force that I am a member of… the Fleet of Nightmares. A hellish force comprised of numerous battle spaceships of various sizes and types, all of them possessing heavy potential for siege, destruction, and genocide. I was a member of that great fleet before Baphomet decided that it should remain hidden and wait."

Occisor showed me a blue sign on his skin. I had never seen such a sigil before.

"Just like the Legion of Carnage wear red rings, so do warriors of the Fleet of Nightmares have those inerasable symbols imprinted on their skin. That is how you can recognize us. You can always count on us for savagery and unyielding mettle in any situation. Since I am a member, I will tell you much more a bit later...

As for the black banner... that is one very special sect of demons that is shrouded in more mystery than the depths of Hell itself. That is why anything I tell you, you should not share with anyone, not even your own brothers. And I am sure that none of your brothers intends to come and talk to me about this. You possess a unique lust for knowledge, few can understand."

He looked to the right wall – there was one of the black banners.

"This standard, young Gatekeeper, stands for the sect known as the Black Order. Those are demons with unusual mental abilities, carefully chosen and trained in several arts. First, they are trained to be rogues – warriors relying on cunning, deceit, and stealth. Demonic rogues and often assassins… sounds unbelievable to you, who are already familiar with the bloodlust demons exhibit in fight. But wait, there is more...

The disciples of the Black Order are also thoroughly trained in the arts of Necromancy. In battle, they can raise a small undead army and send it against their enemies, to slay and distract them, while the demon himself accomplishes his task – sabotage, assassination, or anything that his cursed Order might desire.

It is rumored that these deadly combinations of rogues and necromancers are used by Baphomet for his most important and secret assignments throughout Hell and other worlds. It would be hard for you to find one of them – they have hidden somewhere, and the rumors say that the Black Order was sent by Baphomet deep under the surface of Hell, into one of the lower layers. You are too young to know more – when you are ready, I will tell you more about the layers.

As for the means to recognize one of them – the followers of the black banner wear small bands of black cloth on their left arm. Should you see a demon with such a band, know that he is one of the necromancy-wielding assassins."

Occisor made a short pause. He was right to give me some time to think over the new information. I was so amazed and mesmerized by the discoveries his tale made, that I could not move or speak. He continued.

"And so, the Black Order disappeared into the depths of Hell. The Legion of Carnage currently resides within the Pandemonium in the continent of Inferno. And the Fleet was put to rest until the time comes for it to rise again. Giant and small battleships were buried under the surface of Hell, and some even became parts of its landscape, appearing as mountains or hills. Indeed, those were battleships built from stone, flesh, bone, and corruption. Some of them were truly enormous and capable of assaulting and besieging whole worlds on their own! One such ship was the one known as "Evilution" – a colossus, capable of conquering whole planets on its own if loaded with enough warriors of the fleet, warriors like me. The pride of the fleet, along with a few other similar ships, which claimed many victories over civilizations, which were eradicated from the Universe long ago.

Hell is old. And its first victims date back to very early ages, such as you cannot imagine...

It is said that when the time comes for Hell to accomplish its Ultimate Purpose – the one, for which it was created in the first time, the Legion of Carnage, the Fleet of Nightmares, and the Black Order shall stand up once again, and lead the fight in the final war, which would put an end to all wars. The war that would lead to the ultimate supremacy of Hell over all creation! It will be then that the mighty fleet will rise once again and fly towards the battle that decides all, fueled by our burning passion, which has not changed at all over the centuries."

He made another short pause.

"As for the symbols on the banners... The golden circle represents Baphomet himself, as He is the beginning, the end, and the infinity of all that we are – our supreme Lord. And the five golden stars... I do not know for sure. My comrades speculate that these stars represent five worlds… five very special worlds. Some even go as far as thinking that these worlds might be the arena of that final war that I told you about. I do not know...

That is all I can tell for now. I will leave you now… but we shall meet again."

He stood up and left the room, heading for the mystic depths of the Monster Condo. He left me with a storm of thoughts that threatened to drown my mind in madness. Just as I had supposed, Hell had a purpose, and it involved a great war, conquest, and the fulfillment of a destiny set in motion eons ago!

The new information echoed in my mind: Hell had layers. Deep beneath its surface, there was something, and there dwelled the unfathomable Black Order – masters of necromancy and trickery.

The mystery was great, but I could finally see some meaning. Patience was what I needed – time would reveal all secrets when the appropriate moment would come...


	5. Chapter 5

**FRAGMENT V: ASSAULT**

Much time passed since my fateful visit to the Monster Condo. Hell grew stronger and so did my power, and the powers of my twelve brothers. Lord Baphomet had spawned many more demons, which added to the vast numbers of the already terrifying infernal hordes. I had visited almost all of Hell's territory and I had learned many of Hell's secrets. Just as I planned, I spent most of that time in the great continent of Inferno. I paid keen attention to every detail, and I knew many things about the continent that my brothers did not. Lord Baphomet noticed my diligence, and was surely keeping watch over me. It was exactly in that time that Hell and its Gatekeepers faced their first true challenge.

The Hell Keep rose proud above the ashy plains, just as it did for more than a millennium. I stood on the roof of the highest central tower, watching the burning landscape all around me. My senses for the small details of my surroundings were sharpened, and I could better feel all flows, foci, and interconnections within Hell. I could still comprehend the realm as an enormous living entity, but now I could also see it as a great and perfectly synchronized machine, following its set path, approaching its ultimate purpose, whatever it was...

I used dimensional Gates confidently, and with greater precision than ever. I could even open Gates to areas of chaotic energy without any significant disruption. There was only one area in Hell, which was completely impenetrable to any attempts to open Gates into its interior – the horrifying tower of iron, sitting in its lonely valley. I had also mastered many other arcane techniques, which allowed me to utilize an array of mystical weapons against any potential opponent. I did not suspect that I would soon have an opportunity to make a real test of my skills.

I was to leave the Hell Keep soon, so I headed for the lower floor, where the armories were kept. Just then, I felt something. It was a slight but easy to recognize feeling – the sense that reality was twisting, just as if a Gate was being open. Before I could try to feel it better, the sensation disappeared. I could only assume that one of my brothers was experimenting with a spell that allowed each of us to quickly find the other and open a Gate to his location. I turned around and descended the dark staircase.

The rows of demonic weapons were a beautiful sight for any true demon, especially for those who could appreciate their combat qualities, such as sharpness, balance, and durability. With these tools of death, I could rend flesh and crush bones with the same ease, with which I could use my powers to turn the enemy into a pile of ashes. I thought that using a combination of the two would be the best approach to a potential future battle. Destroying enemies in Lord Baphomet's name was great honor, such as I would proudly uphold.

At last, I found the item I was looking for in this armory. A memory crystal, its runes matching the ones given to me by Occisor earlier. Those arcane containers held memories from battles in the distant past, memories kept for their value as both reminders of Hell's past triumphs and as a model for field commanders to follow. This particular crystal held a memory related to Occisor's own special group – the Fleet of Nightmares. I approached it and touched my hands upon its surface.

Images invaded my mind. Memories, which were not my own, forever frozen within the magical crystal. I focused on them, and allowed them to overwhelm my senses. The vision was as clear as if I observed it through my own eyes…

I saw an enormous hovering ship, built of reddish stone and bone support beams, just as my Hell Knight mentor described them. The ship hung above a city belonging to an unknown civilization. It appeared that the city was trying to resist – an energy shield was raised, and weapons were aimed at the invader from the sky. I soon learned that no weapons could save those beings.

One overcharged shot from the ship above penetrated the shield and destroyed a building. The energy barrier flickered and dissolved, leaving the city exposed to the attacker. Immediately afterwards, many cannons rained burning death on the settlement below... so many cannons. Each hit turned into a powerful explosion, vast conflagrations threatened to devour anything in their path. Soon, all higher buildings fell. Anything else that rose at a noticeable height above the surface followed. The city was leveled so fast that I was distracted by my own feelings of admiration and awe. The circular-shaped area of the city was now a giant burning pyre, a raging cauldron of burned ruins and ghosts. The ship hovered above it for a while longer, then slowly retreated higher into the atmosphere…

I moved away from the crystal, deeply impressed by the scene I had just witnessed. I decided to go to the lower floor ,where I could find some more memories about the fleet… when something disturbed me. I felt a strong and rough tearing in the fabric of reality, one that could only be felt when a Gate was opened from beyond the boundaries of Hell. Someone from outside was trying to infiltrate our realm!

Just a moment later, I felt great disturbances in the energy field of Hell, as well as the passing of several large objects through the opened rift… one of the opened rifts. Before I could react, I heard the voice of Lord Baphomet in my head...

_A wretched race of infidels dares to attacks us! Stop them. Strike them down in my name! Smite them into ashes!_

Next, my mind was given dimensional coordinates, which I quickly used to open a Gate, leading somewhere beyond the mountains, into the western part of the larger continent mass. I appeared somewhere close to the Monster Condo. In the sky, I saw a group of flying combat ships, each of them making circles and using energy-based weapons to shoot at the Condo's towers. The pilots must have felt the disturbance below – four of them turned to the west, while the last fifth one turned east, towards Inferno. One of my brothers, aided by a group of Cacodemons were already chasing the group of four ships. The last one was for me...

A nearly insane plan formed in my head. My wrath at the attackers was probably clouding my judgment, but the idea was brilliant in a way that only demons could achieve. I focused my attention on the aircraft above the mountains, I could feel its speed and dynamics with perfect precision. Then I opened the Gate – it appeared somewhere in front of the machine. As I expected, it moved lower, in order to avoid the unusual obstacle...

The moment was calculated perfectly. I jumped into the Gate, and appeared high in the air, just above the invading aircraft. I fell on it with a heavy clank. I grabbed the hull of the machine with my claws, holding firmly to the flying aircraft as it headed towards Inferno. I acted without delay – an orb f bristling energy formed in my hands. I raised the ball and struck the hull of the machine with it, causing a shower of sparks and flames to erupt from the resulting hole in the ship's armor. I would bury the next orb in the ship's internal components, causing it to crash… The pilot, already aware of my presence on top of his aircraft, finally realized that I was quite able to damage his pathetic machine. The creature tried to make a few violent movements, in an attempt to shake me off.

We were flying very high above Inferno – I could see the whole continent from this altitude. I grabbed more firmly with my left arm, and used the right one to conjure a ray of energy, which sank into the machine. It was damaged and smoking, yet still flying. The pilot was determined to use whatever weapon he had against the Unholy Cathedral, and there was no way I could allow that to happen. The air torrents were very strong and trying to push me into the waiting abyss below, yet I crawled slowly towards the front end of the ship, where the pilot was supposed to be.

Deafened by the screaming winds all around the fast flying machine, I finally reached my target. I could seethe vague shape of a being with an enormous head and spideresque body, which controlled the aircraft. That was exactly what I needed… Another orb of energy appeared in my hand. Despite the desperate shakes, I aimed it correctly, and it burned its way through the cockpit, leaving only molten metal and the burning remains of the pilot behind. I jumped off from the machine the moment it aimed straight down, right towards one of the deep river gorges of Inferno, where it would eventually crash. I flew with tremendous speed down, towards the surface of Hell, desperately trying to think of a suitable pool of blood for me to use as a landing site. I was just about to open a Gate towards the chosen pool nearby, when a greater power caught me. A power, which originated from the Icon of Sin.

Everything faded into shadows, then a loud thunder heralded my appearance in the great throne room of Baphomet. Still stunned by the quick turn of events, and my nearly suicidal feat, I could only kneel down before my master. Then I saw the orb, in which He had watched everything. I saw the alien machine crash into the ground at a speed, which was enough for the hull to shatter into pieces.

_Impressive, young prodigal. I see that my creation did not fail me, just as the time spent with your mentors and Me. And here come your brothers. They have done well too…_

Several Gates appeared, letting my twelve brothers into the hall. They bowed to me, already aware of what I had just done. I felt good at the thought of the respect that my Lord and my brothers granted me. It appeared that the mysterious invasion was over for the moment.

_The other group of invaders – armed warriors had the unique fortune to attack the Obsidian Canyons. The demonic colossi that dwell there took good care of them – their blood can still be seen splattered all over the obsidian wall._

_These infidels dared attack Him who shatters worlds and disintegrates souls. They dared attack Me and my realm. They will pay for this deed with pain._

_You, my dearest children will lead the demonic hordes to the infidels' home world, and you shall set their civilization to the flame, and drown their lands in their own blood._

_Prepare for you first war, Gatekeepers. Prepare to serve as my harbingers of death and destruction... Crush them into oblivion, and plunder their wondrous technology, which Hell shall consume for its own power to increase._

The honor we received was beyond description. Lord Baphomet sealed our fate, and the fate of the hostile world. A world, which would soon would tremble under the unrelenting march of the forces of Hell!


	6. Chapter 6

**FRAGMENT VI: BATTLEFIELD**

The infernal legions charged towards the burning battlefield, which was already covered with countless bodies of the mortal race that desperately tried to fight against our invasion into their world. A medium-sized planet, named Ytra by its own inhabitants, populated with a technologically advanced civilization that was about to fall prey to Hell's wrath very soon.

I was sent to a mountain region, where a high technology stronghold stood in my way. I threw another look at the unbelievably high metal walls, covered with various defensive turrets and other security devices. That stronghold had to fall, in order for Hell's victory to be assured. I had a large army of Hell Knights and Imps, yet I needed careful strategy for my attack to be successful. I was already aware of the stronghold's mighty protection capabilities – the small scouting group I had sent was dead in a matter of seconds...

The alien race's warriors were quite mediocre in their fighting skills, yet they compensated for that by their utilization of sophisticated devices, such as the four-legged combat platforms that carried their frail bodies across the battlefield. Each of those platforms had a plasma rifle mounted in its front part… I imagined the benefits Hell would receive in battle if we could utilize these hydraulic devices for the creation of cybernetic warriors – merciless fighters that would march across the filed of battle, spewing plasma against our wretched enemies.

The time was close for us to make our move – I had to come up with a decision immediately. I had a plan – it was risky, but it could allow us to penetrate the walls and infiltrate the stronghold. Once inside, we would deliver harsh punishment to anyone who would be foolish enough oppose us. The plan had a small glitch to it – it was highly probable that I would have to sacrifice the few Barons of Hell I had at my disposal. That was not a real concern to me – I never fully trusted the Barons, and always relied on the Hell Knights' loyalty and skills...

As I expected, the Barons' arrogance and overinflated confidence did not allow them to see their doom in the bold plan I had devised. For them it was too simple – charge forward, focus their plasma orbs at the chosen spot in the wall, and make a large enough hole for us to attack. They agreed without having any doubts...

I arranged the army in a specialized attack formation – the Barons were at the front, prepared to make the breach. Behind them were solid lines of all Hell Knights I had available. Imps were distributed along the sides, prepared to use their fireballs to weaken enemy defenses and cover the charging army. As for me, I was ready to teleport into the stronghold immediately after the Hell Knights had secured the room of entry. The plan had to succeed, otherwise I would earn nothing more than Baphomet's wrath. And I knew that my Lord and Master never forgave failure.

I gave the signal.

My army charged under a rain of missiles and energy bolts. I protected them as best I could, by redirecting or nullifying the attacks before they could reach my minions. A few of the Hell Knights fell, but I could still feel that victory was closer. The Barons reached the wall and used an impressive energy blast to tear down a whole section of it, more than enough for my army to enter. As expected, the security system rained heavy fire on the hapless Barons, killing them with unerring accuracy. Their deaths gave the Hell Knights the necessary time to launch their projectile attacks and disable the automated turrets that fired at us. My loyal warriors stormed into the room, crushing the few surprised alien beings that had survived the blast.

I warped into the blasted chamber, and ordered my minions to spread into two directions and eradicate any remaining resistance without hesitation, while I personally take out whoever commanded the stronghold and claim the technology we sought to plunder. The warriors disappeared into the building's corridors, the screams of pain and sounds of explosions serving as a clear indicator that they were doing their job well. I walked down the central corridor, which was supposed to bring me to the stronghold's central hub...

The corridor was well lit, and I could feel the innumerable devices and machines concealed behind its walls. The only opposition I had encountered so far was represented by several automated turrets and a misguided soldier, wearing ridiculous armor made of some very shiny metal. None of these threats could even slow me down – the wretched soldier's body exploded in a very spectacular way when I raised its internal temperature by hundreds of degrees. I passed by several control rooms, but none of them seemed to contain anything of interested.

I reached a great hall where an enormous fusion core filled the center – its top going somewhere towards the stronghold's roof, its lower end going as deep as somewhere below the foundations of the edifice. The enormous device produced great amounts of energy, and I was sure that it would serve Hell nicely… Suddenly, a wall on the left fell apart, and a group of my Hell Knights appeared. They all bore bleeding injuries, as well as several trophies to prove that they had exterminated all resistance in the sector I sent them into. One of them approached me and spoke.

_Lord Gatekeeper, the western sections of this stronghold have been cleansed of infidels. We could not find anything that looked like advanced technology, and therefore we took the liberty to destroy any machinery we could find and set the whole western wing on fire. We shall now join the group in the eastern wing. As for the central hub, it should lie beyond the corridor just ahead of you. We sent one of us to check, yet he never returned. Proceed with caution, master._

I told him that they had done well, and let them join their brethren. I turned my look at the expecting corridor ahead. I could feel unusual energies coming from its direction – they foreshadowed a greater challenge ahead, something more than the scared defenders who froze with terror when they saw me. I prepared my most powerful spells and went down the corridor, ready for the enemy that waited for me at its end.

The air's temperature seemed to drop, and strange sounds came from ahead. One final door of reinforced metal stood in my way, shortly afterwards crushed by one of my spells. Behind the fallen gates, I saw another great hall filled with many wondrous machines, devices, and screens. One enormous screen showed an overview of the planet viewed from space – the hundreds of burning cities and acres of corrupted land could be easily seen – Hell's war against that race was going towards its victorious end. And all that amazing machines in this room would boost Hell's power for the future wars that were to come one day.

_Our technology will do you no good. It shall bear our curse for your kind and the evil that you caused us._

I heard the words directly in my mind. A second later, their source revealed itself – one of the alien beings appeared from behind one of the machines. I noticed that there was something unusual about it – he had an enormous head, emanating waves of great mental power, which allowed him to speak to me telepathically. I could only guess how strong the creature's psychic abilities were, but I was sure they were formidable, especially after I noticed that he was _levitating_ in the air instead of walking.

_I know who you are. I knew you would come here one day, together with your kind. I am not afraid of you – you destiny has been determined, and the circle will be completed far in the future, on the peak of our holiest mountain that lies far to the west. Yet, it is my duty to try to stop you, demon._

Still very surprised and puzzled by the creature's speech, I could hardly move away when he launched a bolt of pure energy at me. I avoided it, and it damaged a few small screens behind me. I reasoned that I should finish the battle quickly, or I risked damaging the equipment that was supposed to be the grand prize of this battle.

I cast several spells that were harmless for the equipment around me, but quite lethal to organic beings, such as my unexpected adversary. I ran by the wall of my side of the room, dodging the energy bolts the being launched at me, and throwing my chosen spell, aiming for the thing's head. One of the bolts blew a hole in the wall, allowing some of the humid air from outside into the room. I hid behind a solid support column, and thought over my next move. That being was very sensitive to mental emanations… Perhaps that was the key to tricking it. I prepared my spell once again and focused my mind on the thoughts of myself being injured and too tired to cast any additional spells.

_I will strike you down, mockery of Nature! I can never know what destiny awaits us both, yet I can feel that the time is right for me to move in for the kill…_

It worked so easily that I nearly started laughing. The creature moved swiftly towards me, and made a quick maneuver around a bunch of boxes, exposing itself from the side that t considered to be safe. However, I was already waiting for him to emerge there… One very focused and accurate hit in its head had an unexpected result – it screamed with pain, as if its internal organs were on fire. After that, its head fell apart, with blood splashing in every direction. A few seconds later, it was all over.

There was much mystery in the alien being's words, however I had something important to do before contemplating over them. The warlocks, together with one of my brothers were already headed towards this stronghold, ready to take away the technology I claimed. The war was developing according to Baphomet's plans, and the planet would be under our full control in just a few days...

And one day in the future, the same kind of war would be launched against the planet Earth – a war that would decide Hell's fate for all time.


	7. Chapter 7

**FRAGMENT VII: PIECES**

The burning pyres could even be seen from high above the planet – enormous burning piles of bodies. The bodies of the hapless alien species that challenged us to war and lost.

As the last of their remains were turned into ashes, the corruption of their planet was going at a fast pace. Much of the land was already consumed, and thick shadows had started to crawl along the surface of the vast oceans. Our conquest had a solid prize – a whole planet to colonize, and the technology – advanced energy fields, cybernetics, and valuable metal alloys. We could use these to create deadly new warriors to fill our armies with, in preparation for even greater conquests in the future.

There was still plenty of time before any utilization of the technology would start, and I decided to learn something more about the equipment that Hell's warriors used on the battlefield or anywhere else. There was an array of various artifacts and tools that demons used to facilitate their tasks.

If there was someone who could help me learn something more about it, it was the Hell Knight that taught me so many things – Occisor.

I found him in the Fortress of Mystery – this time it was located in the mountains between Inferno and the rest of the continent. The edifice was half-visible, and surrounded in its common clouds of ethereal vapors and energies. I felt slight resistance in the air when I walked through its door. The feeling of reality instantly changed into something vaguer – the unique feeling of being inside the fortress. There were only a few Hell Knights around, doing things I could not comprehend. I climbed the spiraling stairs, and reached one of the higher floors, where I finally found Occisor. He was pleased to see me once again, and was intrigued by the question I asked.

"The demonic equipment? You are always focused on spells and the like, and you have certainly missed some things. I will try to fill in some of the gaps in your knowledge without delay."

He made a pause and looked around, then pointed at an object that stood, or more precisely, floated in the corner – it looked like a rock piece, with skulls and bone fragments on its top. The object flashed as if lit by an inner fire.

"This is a Core Fragment. It is a small piece of the Burning Core, the heart of the realm of Hell. It has been further enhanced with ritual skulls to become more powerful," Occisor said, "The purpose of the Core Fragment is to corrupt and infuse with Hellish energy. When it is left floating at a certain place, it radiates pure infernal energy, as it comes directly from the Core. This energy is infused into anything in the vicinity of the Fragment, and corruption takes over any object, and even over the earth itself. That is why the Fragments are basic tools for the invasion of any world."

I remembered that I saw such fragments being spread throughout areas on the planet that we had just conquered. It all made sense now… these artifacts would corrupt the whole planet, and turn it into a permanent outpost of Hell… And the fragments kept in our realm, served the purpose of focusing the chaotic energy in specific areas, where it would be needed more.

Occisor took a short black candle and fixed on the floor. He lit it, and, almost instantly, a green strange symbol appeared in the air above the candle. A few moments later, a red eye appeared within the symbol. I felt powerful magic radiating from it, and remembered that I had seen these floating eerie eyes in various locations in Hell, and on the battlefield on the other planet.

"This, young Gatekeeper, is an Eye of Communion. It is a tool used exclusively by the Barons of Hell. It is summoned through the usage of special black candles, like the one I lit. One of the purposes of the Eye is to provide communication – any Baron of Hell can use it to communicate with the Shrine of the Barons of Hell – the concealed temple where the Barons gather to do things that I cannot imagine. As you know, the Barons are very cunning and untrustworthy, and they are very prone to disobedience. That is why Baphomet kept us, Hell Knights, as his personal Elite Guard. Who knows what they could be plotting and discussing at that temple… Anyway, Barons use the Eye to connect to their temple, and even teleport to it, if the spell is sufficiently powered. Another purpose of the Eye is to exude an aura that strengthens Barons near it. You can feel it slightly… Above all else, this tool can only be used by the Barons, so we cannot gain benefits from the aura, or use it to connect to anywhere."

The Hell Knight extinguished the candle, and the eye disappeared, followed by its green symbol. I understood everything he said – I always saw these strange devices close to Barons and their lairs. Everything was clear now.

"Summon an observation sphere, young Gatekeeper, and tune it to show the balcony of the lower floor. There is the other thing that I would show you."

I opened the sphere with ease, and saw something familiar in it – a strange assortment of skulls, with numerous lit candles on them. I could feel a dark aura around the item.

"This is a Ghoul Shrine. Its purpose is to channel pure darkness, and it is used for an interesting purpose. It is used to summon vengeful black spirits, which are used as advisers for some spells and rituals. This is very useful for Hellish spellcasters, librarians, and commanders… yes, these spirits can sometimes offer advice for combat strategy and tactics. We, Hell Knights, do not know exactly from where these black spirits come, yet we are sure that the Warlocks, and possibly the Barons, do know."

I was very pleased by everything I learned from Occisor. With this knowledge, I could make good use of these valuable infernal tools, and become an even more efficient servant of Hell. I was sure that Baphomet would be very proud with me…

"Want to see something else? I cannot show you the creation of a Soul Sphere, since we do not have captives for extraction right now. But... you can see the creation of healing potions."

The suggestion was good – these potions were very useful, and I was acquainted with their refreshing effect. The Hell Knight stood up and led me towards the lowest reaches of the Fortress of Mystery – into the lowest dungeons, an area consisting of a cavernous chamber, and a room where the healing potions were being produced. Inside this cross-shaped room, there was a pit filled with water. A Soul Sphere was immersed in it, and I could clearly feel how the energies of the soul trapped inside the sphere were infused into the water, changing it into something else – the healing liquid that was kept in the blue crystal flasks. The water boiled slightly while its transmutation took place. The soul's energy was interwoven within the liquid, giving it nourishing, healing, and reviving effects that any demon could enjoy.

Occisor also suggested that I learn something more about the Spiritual Armor containers, yet I had already seen the Soul Forge at Mount Erebus, and I was well aware of everything about these items.

I had heard of artifacts called Megaspheres, yet they were still not allowed for usage among demons. Baphomet kept all spheres locked in secrets vaults throughout his citadel – the Icon of Sin.

And recently, experiments at the Unholy Cathedral had created an artifact that was rumored to be capable of making its user invincible for a set period of time. I decided to check that for myself later. After the short educational session that Occisor gave me, I felt more experienced than ever before. There were many more secrets buried in Hell, yet I was now convinced that I was undoubtedly capable of uncovering them.

I walked out of the Fortress of Mystery and looked across the vast realm of Hell. For a moment, one extremely short and fleeting moment, I thought about what it would be if I were the ruler of Hell...


	8. Chapter 8

**FRAGMENT VIII: CONSTRUCTION**

_This is the place, brothers._

The voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked at my brother with annoyance. He, and two more of my kind, Gatekeepers, was standing near the edge of a large pit. I had seen it before – it was one of the bigger crevices in the crust of Hell, and it went deep into flames and molten brimstone. The vapors that rose from that chasm were hot and irritating to the eyes, and their smell was too strong, even for a demon. Could this be the appropriate location?

_It is perfect. This chasm will swallow all the toxic waste that will be generated during the process. The structure can be supported on the numerous rock formations along the walls..._

He was right – we could not think of a better spot for the construction of the facility. We were going to build it above a vast gorge, and this would determine the facility's name later – "The Chasm." Having plundered the miraculous technology of a civilization we had conquered, we were planning to use it, in order to build more and better machines of war and destruction – flesh and machine combined for the single purpose of murder.

We gathered in a circle and concentrated. Soon, four immense gates were opened, and demonic minions started pouring through them. We repeated the ritual two more times, and opened a total of twelve gates to bring in the demons that would deliver the materials and begin the construction...

The rocks were carved, enormous metal beams were set in place, and large components were assembled to create a factory such as Hell had never seen before. The whole plant would be powered by focused raw infernal energy, gathered from several wells, which were drilled deep into the surface of Hell. The pleasant feeling of bathing in that force reminded me of the tremendous power that emanated from the depths of Hell, deep under the surface we walked. Still, the occupation with the construction kept my growing curiosity at bay.

Time passed.

The facility grew at a steady pace, and it was built exactly per our designs – set between the walls of the chasm, utilizing the area's natural shapes to accommodate the heavier equipment that had to be laid in the foundations of our creation. All toxic waste would be poured into the pit, and we were certain that it would never fill, for it was a making of Baphomet, the one who defies reality.

The day came for the great production compound to be complete and activated. The machinery, previously unknown and mysterious to demons, was now perfectly obedient under our control. Everything operated as it was meant to be, and it only waited to be given a task to work on. We, Gatekeepers, gathered once again, to decide how best to please our master with new beasts of war.

My brothers had been working on designs for the utilization of some of the engine technologies that we had pillaged. They could be used for constructs that would be propelled or moving in some other way.

I proposed a design for a four-legged construct, which would walk like the creatures known on Earth as spiders. The engine technology would drive the whole construct, and it could support several other devices, which would be mounted on the walking construct. We could add at least one weapon and a controller brain to this machine, and produce a new fighting creature – one to cause death and destruction unfettered by remorse or conscience.

We got to work, and produced a few four-legged constructs. I decided that we could mount a weapon on the central piece, to which the legs were attached. My brothers did not understand me initially, but I explained my plan in deeper detail.

The idea was to use the excess energy from the alien engine, to power an energy-based weapon. A plasma gun.

We mounted a plasma cannon prototype to the construct, and we were pleased to see that it received enough power to launch devastating plasma bolts. If we could make the whole creature resilient, flexible, sufficiently mobile, and intelligent, we would have an excellent new creation to serve Hell and its master.

Using the alien technology once more, we could grow a brain mass, complete with two eyes allowing it to navigate its surroundings on its own, and mount it on top of the construct. We did that, and within a few hours, the first Arachnotron stood before us. It was silent and lifeless since we did not yet have an appropriate soul to infuse the brain with. My brothers gave me the task to find enough souls, of high quality and of the same type, so that we could produce many more Arachnotrons.

After the success of this project was evident, I thought for a while about building a larger version of the Arachnotron – one sturdier, more powerful, and more intelligent, to the point of being able to control large groups of demonic troops. For that, I would need a larger brain mass, with enhanced additional organs, as well as a heavier, more robust weapon to match the construct's power. I decided to think about that later…

Having finished successfully this job, we proceeded to think of more uses of the captured technology. One of my brothers proposed that we use machine enhancements to improve the strength of the mighty demons that dwelled in the Obsidian Canyons to the south. These demons were enormous in size and very strong, but unfit to fight or even exist on any other world than Hell. We wanted to try and use cybernetic implants to correct that problem. A volunteer was needed.

A Gatekeeper's order had supreme priority in the Obsidian Canyons, and one of the bulky demons was soon sent to us. Our honed magical senses perceived that the demon's vulnerability stemmed from the fragile energy balance of his body. We could use technology to redirect the energy flows, and restore the balance, regardless of the world the demon existed in.

There was one concern however – would the demon survive the manipulation?

We began with the torso. A large portion of the demon's abdomen was removed, and replaced with machine components that replicated the lost organs' functions, while stabilizing the body's energy flows. The demon did not utter a single sound, even though he was conscious while we carved his flesh with our metallic tools.

We implanted several smaller devices in one of the arms and in the head. We need to install one more component and we were not sure where to set it. The demon remained calm despite the apparent agony he went through.

I proposed the idea that we remove one of the legs, and replace it with a prosthetic, which would hold the last cybernetic device. A few seconds later, the cutting tool was already eating through the leg's flesh. Large drops of blood dripped on the floor, and a specific smell of carnage filled the room. Again – not a single sound from the demon.

When the procedure was done, a massive metal leg, resembling the old organic one, was successfully implanted. The demon said he was fine, and he felt the new leg very strong and sturdy. He asked if we could replace both legs with prosthetics. I replied that such a procedure would kill him.

_Superbly done, my children._

We recognized the voice immediately, and knelled down. The demon followed us clumsily, still reeling from the massive surgery he had undergone. An ethereal apparition of Baphomet was floating in the room, its burning gaze inspecting our work.

_Rise up and look at me._

The order was meant for the bulky demon. He stood up and reluctantly looked at the apparition. Baphomet's eyes inspected the demon carefully.

_Excellent. The energy model has been perfectly stabilized. You can now march and fight upon any world I send you to, and you shall do so determined and proud, for you serve me, and I am the Lord of Hell._

The demon bowed.

_This achievement shall not go unrecorded. All of your brothers will undergo the same procedure, and become stronger and better fit to serve me. You are the FIRST of this new breed of demons… and you shall be known as… Cyberdemons!_

Another bow. The Cyberdemon did not expect to receive such honor.

_You were the first of the new breed to rise and shine – therefore you shall be their Warlord. You shall be the chieftain of all Cyberdemon, and some day you will be the guardian of the mighty Tower of Babel._

I had never before heard about that tower… and that logical, since it would be constructed many centuries after the birth of the first Cyberdemon. And, indeed, it would be he, the same demon breathing heavily with pain after having a large portion of his body replaced by machinery, to become the guardian of that tower.

None of us, even Baphomet himself, could even imagine that this very same Cyberdemon would be the first of his kind to be slain by one specific human marine who changed everything…


End file.
